


Tomorrow, Tomorrow

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, admittance of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set after the last Hardy/Miller scene in Broadchurch. They're walking away from each other, but something pulls them together again.





	Tomorrow, Tomorrow

As Ellie walked away from Alec, she couldn't help feeling that she had to go back to him.

As Alec walked away from Ellie, he couldn't help but feel the same. He'd fallen for her-hard. Her big brown eyes that lit up when she smiled, the way she'd toughened over the years that she'd worked with him but still managed to remain kind, that bloody orange coat of hers that seemed to glow in the lights of cars.

He turned around and looked at her walking away. She seemed to be hesitating.

"Miller!" He called.

She turned around and scrunched up her face at him, frowning. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? Like properly talk?" Alec asked.

"Okay, pub?" Ellie suggested, making her way towards him.

He smiled-a rare occasion. “That sounds good.”

The two of them walked side by side to the pub in silence.

Alec opened the pub door for her and she smiled at him in thanks. “Ta.”

“That’s alright. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Hmm…” Ellie pretended to consider. “Red wine, please. I’ll find us a table.”

“Okay.”

A few minutes later…

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Ellie asked as Alec handed her her glass. She’d taken off her coat and undone her hair so it tumbled around her shoulders, framing her face.

He sat down opposite her and took a sip of lemonade. “Ellie…”

Her gaze locked onto his own, she was surprised by his use of her first name. “Yes?”

“Earlier, when you were crying, I wanted nothing more than to gather you into my arms and hold you close, to comfort you.”

Ellie smiled at him. “I would have liked that.”

Alec smiled back at her. “Also, that date was a mistake. When you were teasing me about it, I was wishing that I could have, well…” His gaze dropped and he studied his drink.

“What?” She prompted him with a smile.

“I wish that I could have been on a date with you.” He said, his gaze meeting her own again.

Her smile grew bigger. “Ditto, Alec. This case… It’s been hard, but my feelings have grown for you. I thought that it was just a silly crush. It wasn’t, it isn’t.” She took his free hand.

Alec squeezed her hand gently. “I do believe that I’ve fallen for you, Ellie Miller.”

She grinned at him. “Me too, Alec Hardy.” She let go of his hand and they finished their drinks, chatting. Neither could really believe that they’d finally admitted their feelings for the other, and were basking in it.

Alec stood up. “How about a walk across the beach?”

Ellie got her coat back on and stood up also. “Sounds good.”

Once they were out of the pub, he took her hand. She stopped them and leaned up to give him a kiss, he smiled.

They walked along the beach, looking at where the sky met the sea, it looked all the more beautiful now they were an item-sort of.

Alec stopped when they got to the edge of the coastal path.

Ellie turned to him. “So?”

He kissed her, she smiled against him, looping her arms around his neck, his hands holding her waist.

When they broke apart, Ellie rested her head on his shoulder and they held each other close.

He placed a kiss to her curls. “Ellie, we’ve been such fools. How have we been apart this long?”

“I don’t know.” She smiled up at him, pecking his lips. “I love you, Alec.”

“I love you too, Ellie.”

They made their way up the cliff, up the coastal path, and stopped when they got to the top.

“I’d better go.” Said Ellie regretfully, pulling away from him.

He pulled her close for a final kiss. “See you tomorrow?”

“And tomorrow, and the tomorrow after that.” She smiled.

“Tomorrow, tomorrow.” Alec said.

“Tomorrow, tomorrow.” She echoed his words, and they went their separate ways, feeling warm and fuzzy with the promise of a new relationship, and of new beginnings.


End file.
